


the heat of your body

by edibleflowers



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edibleflowers/pseuds/edibleflowers
Summary: Tokiya somehow forgets one very important thing. Fortunately, he's not alone.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Jinguuji Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	the heat of your body

**Author's Note:**

> It was inevitable that I'd write something involving ABO in this setting. I won't apologize because thanks to this idea, I wrote the whole thing in three days while feeling possessed by the fic at some stages. Unlike other ABO fics I've written, no werewolves are involved. This time, anyway. Aaaaaaanyhoo, this one has a healthy dose of smut so consider yourself warned. Or not. You do you.

Ichinose Tokiya stares in disbelief at the empty medication bottle before him.

There's no mistaking the facts of his situation. His heat is due to start tomorrow; both his phone's calendar and the planner he carries with him are detailed with the information every month. He's always meticulous about refilling his suppressants to make sure there's no conflict. Every omega at the agency is: they wouldn't be able to carry out their careers as idols if, once a month, they were unable to perform for three days.

Ever since he was tested for his second gender, back in middle school, Tokiya had chosen to suppress. He wanted to become an idol, wanted to sing and dance and perform more than anything in the world, and heats (messy, wildly emotional, requiring an alpha for the duration) would only get in the way of that.

It's not that he has anything against sex, or mating, or bonding, or any of that. More than he'd care to admit to himself or others, he'd like to find love himself -- to find that partner that's meant for him. Isn't that what nearly everyone wishes for? But the life he's chosen means he can't partake in any of that. Not while he's pursuing his dream career, at any rate. He'd known, going into it, that idols couldn't carry on relationships in the public eye; keeping on with one in private isn't easy, either, and he's so busy all the time that it would seem horribly unfair to a partner to be able to share so little time with them.

Hence the suppressants, with which he's kept up faithfully since he was old enough to start taking them. The suppressants that have now, somehow, run out -- with no time to get more before his heat starts. It'd be all right if he was in Tokyo; he could fill the prescription in an hour with his pharmacy. But he's in Osaka, with no local branches of the pharmacy and no way to have a package couriered in time. By the time a package would arrive (and Tokiya has checked, down to the minute), it'd be too late: his heat would have already started.

He's on his third repetition of the facts, which keep chasing themselves irrevocably around in his head, when he hears a knock on his hotel room door. It's a familiar sharp rap: Tokiya knows that can be no one but Jinguji Ren. Glancing at his watch, he jumps up in sharp surprise. They're due at the TV station in twenty minutes.

"Coming, Icchi? We're going to be late if you don't get a move on," Ren's voice drawls through the door.

"Be right there." Tokiya pulls his blazer on and shoves his feet into shoes. No worries about his hairstyle: they'll take care of it at the station. Making sure he has his wallet and room key, he shuts the lights off and opens the door, nearly running straight into Ren.

 _Oh, God._ Realization hits him like a sudden blow to the stomach, and Tokiya's hard-pressed to keep his face calm. Of course: Ren is an alpha. The strong scent of him has never bothered Tokiya before, but now, so close to his heat, it fills his senses, pours into his lungs. Tokiya has to shake himself briefly to focus.

"All right, there?" Ren's giving him a curious look, one eyebrow raised. Tokiya swallows hard.

"I'm fine," he says, and strides off down the hall, leaving Ren to catch up with him.

* * *

It's only the two of them for this particular venture, exploring the sights of Osaka with a camera crew recording their every step. They have other duties, too, interviews at the television studio and such, but the travel around the city is the bulk of the work. Segments during the day and then later in the evening are broken up by location changes and the occasional, respectful encounters with fans (they gladly pose for selfies and sign autographs, of course, while the director ensures that all such moments are short-lived and don't interrupt the flow too much).

By the time they return to the hotel, Tokiya's feeling more frustrated and wound up than before. He was able to secure an off-the-counter suppressant during a brief break in filming that, to his great good luck, happened right near a drugstore. While it won't be enough to fully stop everything, he should at least be able to withstand the worst pressure of his heat while they finish filming tomorrow. Afterward, though... Well, he doesn't want to think about that. He's never had a full heat before, with an alpha or alone, and owning his sexual feelings is not something he's had much experience doing.

In the taxi, he's felt Ren's watchful eyes on him; Ren, at least, has the grace not to ask about personal matters while they're still in a semi-public space. He stays quiet until they're in the elevator. Then, when he's pressed the button for their floor and the doors have closed, Ren leans back against the wall of the cab and folds his arms.

"What's eating at you, Icchi?" he asks.

Tokiya's throat works. He doesn't want to speak of it with anyone, least of all Ren. He might not jump to the assumption that Ren thinks of nothing but sex these days, but he's fairly sure the subject is still never far from Ren's mind. He's _also_ fairly sure that Ren won't let it drop, no matter how much Tokiya asks.

He keeps his eyes trained on the floor, takes a breath. "I'll tell you when we get to the rooms," he says. They're already almost to their floor; no point in initiating the conversation right now. At least he and Ren aren't sharing one room. If Tokiya must go through this, he won't be imposing on Ren in that regard.

Ren only nods coolly. "Sure," he replies, and then the elevator cab comes to a stop, the doors opening onto the hallway. He straightens up and leads the way; grateful more than he'd like to be, Tokiya follows.

Once Tokiya's let them both into his room, he slips out of his shoes, setting his wallet and key aside and then going to the bed to sit down. Ren remains by the door until Tokiya gestures to the chair at the nearby desk; then he removes his shoes and goes to seat himself, graceful as always.

Tokiya waits until Ren is settled before he raises his head, meeting Ren's gaze with his own. He can feel heat rising to his face, and he does his best to ignore it. "I don't know if you're aware, but my second gender is omega." His heartbeat speeds at that admission, despite his best efforts to remain steady, and he inhales in a vain effort to calm it before he continues. "Normally it isn't a problem. I take suppressants. But I've somehow run out of them this time, and my heat is due tomorrow."

"Tomorrow--?" Ren's eyes widen at that. Somehow, Tokiya is grateful that this is the first of his statements that have caught Ren by surprise. He himself has guessed at the second genders of the other members of STARISH, confirmed by a whiff of scent in some cases (Ren being one of them), but he has no idea if Ren had done the same. Probably, if his lack of reaction there was anything to go by. "That seems very unlike you, Icchi," Ren goes on.

Tokiya sees Ren's nostrils flare. A sudden wave of heat washes through him, equal parts embarrassment and -- relief? He's not sure how to describe what he's feeling. Ren is fully aware of him, now, much more than Tokiya would like him to be.

"That's why I stopped into that drugstore when we had a moment." Tokiya fishes the small packet from his pocket: a flat box containing two strips of tablets that promise to dull the worst symptoms of heat enough for emergencies. It does warn that it's no replacement for prescription-strength medication, however, and even as Tokiya looks at it, his stomach begins to drop. Will it even be strong enough to get him through the morning's filming? His thoughts race ahead to tomorrow's schedule.

"Icchi." Ren's voice intrudes into his spiraling train of thought, and he looks up abruptly to find Ren having moved to sit down beside him on the bed. Ren plucks the package from his hand; Tokiya lets him, watches as Ren reads the information on the box.

"This will take care of you for a little while, I think, but I'm not sure it'll work for the entire length of your heat. Certainly not well, at any rate." Ren returns the box to him and then stands, retrieving his phone from his pocket. Tokiya can only stare at him as Ren dials, waits a moment for an answer, and then begins speaking rapidly; as he talks, context makes it clear that Hyuga Ryuuya is on the other end of the line. Ren says something to the effect that they've decided to extend their stay in Osaka for a few more days, to please clear out any engagements and reschedule them for later, and then offers his thanks and gratitude -- and ends the call just as Hyuga's voice begins to rise in protest. 

"What--" Tokiya starts to ask, but Ren is already dialing again, and he holds up a finger to his lips, effectively silencing Tokiya. This time, when he speaks, he's clearly addressing the hotel's front desk, explaining in his most charming tones that he and Tokiya will require their rooms for two additional days. He rattles off information to charge the added days to the Jinguji Group rather than Shining Agency, finishes with words of appreciation, and hangs up.

"There." Ren slides the phone back into his pocket. "It's all set."

" _What's_ all set?" Tokiya has a vague idea of what just happened, but he's not used to being the focus of Ren's attention this way, and he still isn't sure how he feels about it. "What did you do?"

"Arranged for two more days here. We'll go back on Wednesday morning instead of Monday, and once we get you through tomorrow morning's filming, you won't have to worry about anything else." Ren goes back to the deskchair and sits once more. "Is there anything you need, anything you-- No, wait, you've suppressed all of your heats, haven't you?" He takes his phone out again, but this time opens an app and begins to take notes. "We'll need to make sure to get some appropriate snacks, healthy things with protein and carbs. My aunt recommends this tea that helps with electrolytes, since you'll lose a lot--"

Tokiya feels like his head might pop off. "What are you _doing_?" he growls. "What is -- what is all this -- this planning and rescheduling and--"

Ren blinks once; then he sets the phone aside and leans forward, though not near enough for them to touch. "What does it look like?" he asks. "I'm coordinating everything so that you'll be able to spend your heat here, without any interference."

Tokiya stares, eyes rounded. "You mean -- you mean with you," he finishes, because that's the implication that he needs to speak aloud.

"Well, yes." Ren's head tilts briefly. "I didn't think that would be a problem. Will it? Should I arrange for aid from other quarters?"

Ren's voice is calm, level, straightforward. Tokiya's used to Ren being charming and sweet to get whatever he wants, but right now, he's abandoned the honeyed words and silken tones. What's worse is that, like some kind of savant chess player, Ren has already thought several steps ahead of him.

Tokiya can't just find some stranger to help him through this... this situation. He's an idol: he can't have that kind of physical attachment. He'd be released from Shining Agency and probably never have a career in the industry again. Then there'd be the scandal of the man who was HAYATO taking what would undoubtedly be seen as a lover; he'd never live that down.

If he were in Tokyo, it might not be as much of an issue. He'd probably be able to source someone discreet; that would require time, though, which he doesn't have. In that case, his choices would be limited to those he already knows well -- specifically, his friends in STARISH and Quartet Night. But he's not in Tokyo. He's in Osaka. More to the point, he's in Osaka with Jinguji Ren, who just happens to be an alpha.

Jinguji Ren, who has just neatly organized the next few days to ensure that Tokiya's heat and the days he'll need afterward for recovery are as painless as they can possibly be. Jinguji Ren, who is clearly aware that he's Tokiya's only option and has in one fell swoop removed any chance of a time-wasting and pointless argument that would only come back to the same conclusion. 

Tokiya has never had the opportunity to consider that participating in an omega's heat might take a lot out of an alpha as well. He supposes that over the next day or two, he'll find out just what is involved.

"No," he says, swallowing hard. "There's no need. What else do you think might be required?"

Ren almost seems to sag just a little at that response. Reaching for his phone again, he resumes making his list.

* * *

The morning begins badly.

Tokiya is normally a morning person; he wakes when his alarm goes off, rises and exercises, showers, has breakfast and goes over his day's schedule. He treasures his routine. This morning, he awakes panting and shivering, the sheets clinging to his damp skin. 

He'd left one of the tablets on the bedside table with a bottle of water, in order to start the medication working in his system as soon as he awoke. Grasping for it, he swallows hastily, then drinks the entire bottle in what feels like one long gulp. After a minute or so, the worst of the shakes ease up and he's able to sit up.

He's also hard as a rock, an arousal that's almost painful in its intensity. Tokiya has taken care of himself often -- he may suppress, but he's still a human being with what he'd consider to be normal needs. This doesn't feel normal. Once he feels as if his legs will support him, he stands and staggers to the bathroom. The water in the shower is blessedly hot: he can scrub himself down quickly, as quickly as he can stand before a hand drops to his erection.

It doesn't even feel that good; a dozen strokes, perhaps, and he's coming with a low moan, a sense of relief more than anything else settling over him as it ebbs. Tokiya looks down at the splatter of semen on the shower wall and reminds himself to clean it up before he leaves the bathroom.

He's trying very hard to think about anything but what will happen after filming is done today. He finishes rinsing himself off, steps out of the shower, takes care of the mess. One step at a time.

With one aspect of his unwilling arousal dealt with, he finds another demanding his attention. Normally, when Tokiya gets himself off, there's a little bit of slick, a slight relaxation of his opening; he might play with it a little, enjoying the sensation. Today, it's already more like a gush. Even after his orgasm, he can still feel the trickling warmth slipping from his body. He has to force himself to not think about how his body is preparing itself for an alpha, a thought that makes his breath come short. He's not sure if that's in a good or bad way.

Fortunately, this was something else Ren had foreseen, and a package delivered last night had included pads of some kind that will help soak up the slickness that might slip free at any given moment. Another reason Tokiya has always suppressed: a lack of control over his own bodily functions is quite simply embarrassing, aside from everything else it entails. 

Tokiya wanted his first time with someone to be something he chose, wanted all of his reactions to be part of that choice. His anger over the fact that his decision has been taken away from him, annoyingly, will have to wait for another day.

The pad is, at least, easy to ignore after a moment of getting used to it. He was worried he might be uncomfortable, or feel as if he were elderly and incontinent, but once he finishes dressing, the extra padding is already forgotten. By this point, too, the medication seems to have begun to take effect. He can focus more clearly on the day ahead of him; he doesn't feel particularly aroused in any way, and he makes some instant coffee without his hands shaking at all.

Hearing Ren's knock on the door, he nearly spills the cup all over himself. Tokiya swears under his breath as he stands, making sure there are no coffee stains on his shirt.

* * *

Maybe it's because he's been on suppressants for all these years -- remnants of last month's dose still in his system, perhaps -- but he doesn't find it too troublesome to pay attention to the work as the day progresses. He takes another dose of the over-the-counter medication at the appropriate time; conveniently, it's just when he's beginning to feel a bit shakier around the edges. Ren's eyes have been on him perhaps a bit more than usual, but the other man does nothing more. Tokiya's oddly grateful for that. Someone else might have tried to make pointed suggestions about Tokiya's behavior, or been too nosy about Tokiya's current state of mind (a certain Ittoki Otoya springs to mind); Ren simply observes.

Tokiya's fairly aware that Ren's attention might not entirely rise from innocent concern. Despite the medication, he can still occasionally feel trickles of slick between his buttocks, and even with the protective padding, there's a certain scent to them that any alpha would notice. Indeed, Tokiya's caught a couple of crew members eyeing him from time to time: politely, to be sure, when they think he's not looking, but eyeing him nonetheless. In one shop where they examine a variety of clothing, both modern and traditional styles, a clerk is bold enough to stare him straight in the eye. Tokiya glares back at him until the clerk finally looks away, but the message is clear: an alpha has scented him on the verge of heat and doesn't care if he already has plans.

Yet another reason Tokiya has always chosen to suppress. Alphas might be ruled by clear and consistent protocols regarding omegas in heat, but there are always some who feel the rules don't apply to them.

* * *

The close of filming arrives like a blessing sent from heaven. The director thanks Ren and Tokiya for their hard work; they reply in kind, but Tokiya's barely aware of what he's saying or doing, only grateful that they're finally done, that he and Ren can get back to the hotel and lock the doors and be alone, blissfully, peacefully _alone_.

He's been a bit more focused on Ren in the last hour or so. He's tried to avoid letting on to the way Ren's alpha scent is getting to him, but he's sure there were probably a couple of slip-ups where he watched Ren for just a little longer than he should have, or laughed belatedly at a joke or something. He doesn't even care anymore. Later on, he no doubt will be annoyed at his lack of professionalism, but that's a problem for Future!Tokiya to deal with. Present!Tokiya just wants to get away from the crew and crowds and _people_ \-- people who aren't Ren.

How has he never noticed what an incredible shade of blue Ren's eyes are? They're so blue. There's no word for the intense azure of them, especially framed as they are by the strawberry-gold-auburn of Ren's hair, so neatly teased into locks that tangle around those eyes and keep drawing his attention back to them.

"Tokiya," Ren says, his voice soft, and Tokiya jolts.

"Right. I'm here."

"We're going back to the hotel now." Ren's hand rests on Tokiya's shoulder. Belatedly, he realizes that Ren has led them to a waiting taxi. Tokiya swallows hard, nods, steps into the vehicle and shifts over to make room for Ren. 

Tokiya _really_ doesn't want to think about what he would do if Ren wasn't here with him right now. Oh, sure, he knows he can rely on any of the others without question. Ren is just so steady, though, so solid and... he smells like something indefinable, something warm and woodsy...

He snaps back again. He'd leaned into Ren and actually started sniffing him. This is the fucking worst, he thinks. He's never going to let himself get into this situation again.

The close air of the taxicab doesn't help his situation, nor does the fact that the medication is wearing off again. By the time the cab reaches the hotel, Tokiya's head is spinning, filled up with the scent of Ren; he's all too aware of his own wetness, seeping through the pad (which has already been replaced once today), and of a shiver running all over his skin that makes him feel agitated and restless.

Ren pays the driver, reaches for Tokiya's arm and all but drags him out of the cab. Dazed, Tokiya can only follow after Ren. He's stopped caring about the lack of control he's feeling over himself; his entire being is focused on Ren, now, to the point where he all but drifts across the carpeted floor after Ren's tall, lean form. 

They're alone in the elevator, but even then, Ren stays back from Tokiya. One distant part of Tokiya's mind appreciates that; it wouldn't do in the least for them to be found all over each other in an elevator car. Still, Tokiya twitches with impatience until they're down the hall and Ren is unlocking the door to his room.

Inside, Tokiya's need is arrested for a moment as he looks around. Ren had made more plans last night, all of which have now apparently come to fruition. Extra towels and cloths have been stacked on the table by the bed, which itself has been stripped and covered with plain sheets; Tokiya notes more sheets piled up on the desk, and the idea that they'll need to change the sheets multiple times makes him shiver with a mixture of anticipation and nerves. They've also been supplied with a variety of snacks and food, water bottles and packets of tea (presumably the kind Ren requested) and other beverages lined up on the minifridge along with an electric kettle and mugs. Blackout curtains are drawn over the windows, the lights dimmed to a softer, more golden tone. Tokiya swallows hard as he takes in all the preparations that have been made.

Ren has gotten as far as taking his shoes off; he pauses, about to remove his sport coat, and raises an eyebrow. "Is this all right?" he asks.

Tokiya can't do more than nod, not trusting his voice for a moment. "It is," he says when he can finally speak. "Thank you."

"I hate to say this so bluntly," and Ren's smiling a little now, "but we should probably get naked as soon as possible."

His breath catches in his throat; Tokiya nods again, shivering for a different reason now, and begins to take off his clothes. 

At least it's Ren, he thinks, stepping out of his shoes and then taking off his jacket, undoing his tie. His eyes stray to Ren once more and he's caught, unable to look away. He's always thought Ren handsome in an objective way, but right now he drinks up the sight as if he can't get enough. Whether that's due to his heat or his gratitude to Ren for his help in this, he's just taken by the sight of him. As Ren slides his shirt off, revealing broad shoulders and beautifully clear skin, Tokiya stops moving altogether.

"Tokiya," Ren says. Tokiya only blinks; Ren laughs and shakes his head briefly, then drops the shirt and comes over to where Tokiya's still standing near the door, jacket held in one hand. Taking the jacket, Ren sets it aside on the bureau, then steps in closer, fingers coming up to strip Tokiya's tie off and then starting in on the buttons of his shirt.

There's nothing in his brain but need now, not with Ren so close to him: mindlessly, Tokiya surges up to kiss Ren. His hands frame Ren's face and he makes a pained sound as teeth clack, lips caught painfully in the rough kiss. For a fraction of an instant, he's afraid that Ren won't respond; then Ren's head tilts and he adjusts, and Ren is kissing him back now and it's so much better, the heated slide of Ren's lips on his own delightful, thrilling. A surge of wetness soaks Tokiya's trousers and he doesn't even care. He feels empty and hungry and desperate for Ren to fill him, to give him that which he's only ever known about in a sheer academic sense.

"Right," Ren murmurs. He finishes undoing the shirt and then slides his arms around Tokiya, starting to walk them back to the bed. "Need to speed this up, I see."

Tokiya stumbles, too eager to keep kissing Ren to respond at first. He manages to shrug the shirt off before Ren stops at the side of the bed; then Ren turns them, so that the backs of Tokiya's thighs are pressed to the bed. Ren kneels -- gracefully, of course, the way he does everything -- and undoes Tokiya's belt, then the button and fly of his trousers, all in swift movements. The suggestiveness of the position isn't lost on Tokiya, but...

Ren glances up, one eyebrow cocked as he catches Tokiya's gaze. "If we had time," he says, a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth; then he tugs down on the garments, taking Tokiya's pants and underwear all at once. Tokiya groans. His cock, which has been stiff since -- he can't remember when, maybe since they finally made it into the room, maybe since the elevator, maybe since the cab -- rises like a dumb, eager thing, precome already wetting the tip, while the smell of his slick fills the air. He's so hot, so loose.

And Ren knows it. Ren's nostrils flare for an instant; his eyes flicker, the blue of them deepening to black all at once. "Get on the bed," he says, voice somehow even deeper and lower than usual, and stands to finish undoing his own pants.

Tokiya shudders, but he follows orders. He flops down on his stomach, gasping at the sensation of pressure on his cock, trapped between his belly and the sheet. The rational part of him, that voice that is always so powerfully in control, has fled, leaving only animal need. He wants. He's made of want, pure and simple and absolute. He pushes his knees under him so that his hips rise in the air, shameless, cock hanging heavy between his legs, and he turns his head so that he can see Ren--

Ren has managed to get his pants open, pushed halfway down his lean thighs, and has just stopped there. It's gratifying to see the effect he's had: a dark flush deepens Ren's color, cheeks bright, the heat of it creeping down his neck. His mouth is open, and his hands loosely clutch his pants. His cock -- oh, his _cock_ \-- his cock is huge as alphas' cocks are rumored to be, colored a deep angry red, pre-come dripping, the head glistening in the half-light. Tokiya can't take his eyes off of it.

"Please," he whines. "Please, Ren, come here, I need--I need it." He's panting already, and one hand clutches at the pillow as a fresh gush of slickness drips out of him. "F-fuck me. Fill me up, I'm so _empty_ , I need you--"

Ren almost trips on a loose pant leg, but then he's naked in the next instant, scrambling up to the bed and kneeling behind Tokiya. Tokiya can feel the heat of Ren's body so close to his, Ren's solid thighs, knees between his; most of all, though, he's intensely aware of Ren's cock, gliding in the cleft of his ass. He's all slick, loose and open, and the pressure only makes him feel emptier, hungrier, needier.

" _Ren_ \--" he grits out in a raw moan.

"Yeah," and Ren lets out a harsh breath and fits himself to Tokiya's opening. There's an awful moment where Tokiya fears that Ren won't actually do it, but then, _finally_ , the blunt round head pushes against and into him and Ren's driving into him in one long stroke, burying himself to the root, and Tokiya's head flies back as he comes, his cock jerking untouched, making a mess of the sheet.

It isn't truly satisfying, nor is it even particularly pleasurable. He knows he needs the alpha's knot -- at least, some part of his memory is still capable of remembering that from the classes he was required to take. Just having that alpha cock in him is enough to send him over this first time, though. He lets out a breath, buries his face in the pillow. He's still hard, doesn't expect that to change for a while. At least he's full, and Ren doesn't waste any time in drawing back and thrusting deep into him again, so hard that he feels the slap of Ren's groin against his ass, hears the echo of it in the room. Tokiya cries out again.

"That's it," he hears Ren say. It doesn't make sense, but it doesn't need to, either. He catches the ragged edge of Ren's breathing, feels Ren's hands grasping hard at his hips. He groans and drops his head forward, surrendering to the rhythm Ren has set for them.

Objectively, he knew that Ren was affected by his state of arousal; knowing and feeling are two different things, though. Ren's fingers tighten where they bracket Tokiya's hips, his cock pumping hard and fast into Tokiya to the point where Tokiya hears breathless gasps punch out of him with every thrust. Ren's far from silent, either: he moans as he pushes in, panting between driving pushes, each sound raw as if it's being ripped from his throat. Tokiya feels drops of sweat falling to his back, sizzling into his skin. 

"Need -- need your knot--" he grits out between panting gasps of air. He doesn't even know if Ren can hear him, given his face is half-buried in the pillow. 

Ren breathes out a laugh, and as if in response, his hips speed for a moment. "Working on it," he growls. Each thrust hits hard and deep; Ren doesn't hold back or stint at all, for which, at the moment, Tokiya is impossibly grateful. He's never experienced a need this bottomless, had no idea how intensely he would crave being filled by an alpha. Even more than before, he's glad it's Ren who is helping him through this.

A harder thrust drives into him, and Tokiya rapidly loses track of any thoughts in his head. Ren's groaning, now, while a new sensation begins to make itself known somewhere in Tokiya's consciousness: a thickness when Ren's buried in him, stretching his rim wider until Ren pulls back again. _The knot_ , he thinks, mindless relief pouring through him. _Finally--_

"C-close," Ren pants. His fingers dig into Tokiya's hips, painful enough that Tokiya's sure he'll have bruises in the morning. He hardly cares. Ren grinds into him again and he can feel the knot even bigger now, working all against his rim and at just that right spot inside, waves of pleasure battering him again and again--

This time, when Tokiya comes, it's on a surge of heat and sweetness so powerful he sees stars. Ren's strokes slow briefly as Tokiya shouts aloud, shuddering from the force of his climax; then he resumes pushing in, working the knot into Tokiya's ass. Cheek pressed into the pillow, Tokiya groans, shakes. Ren thrusts again, draws back -- the knot now so big that it catches inside him and tugs at the rim, forcing another shaking cry from Tokiya -- and then, with a raw shout of his own, punches into Tokiya, past his abused rim, burying himself in Tokiya's body. 

"F-fuck!" Ren bows over Tokiya's back, his breath shuddering, sweat dripping from his forehead, each drop sizzling where it lands on Tokiya's skin. Tokiya waits for Ren to pull back, realizes that he isn't. Ren is shaking, the heat spiking inside him, and all at once it hits him that Ren is coming now, too, pulsing deep inside him.

 _Finally_ , Tokiya thinks, muddled and feeling as if every neuron in his brain is fried. He tries to reach back for Ren, fingers connecting with Ren's knee. "Stay," he pants. "Need you."

Ren makes a sound like a strangled laugh. He twitches his hips, and Tokiya feels the knot tugging at his rim, unable to escape. "Couldn't leave if I wanted to." Ren's voice, low and raw, sends a thrill through Tokiya. That voice has always compelled Tokiya, but now he'll never be able to listen to it the same way again.

With a bit of effort and an arm wrapped around Tokiya's middle, Ren manages to tip over to his side, tugging Tokiya with him without breaking their connection. He narrowly avoids dropping Tokiya's side into the large wet spot, too, for which Tokiya's grateful. "What a mess," Tokiya mumbles, eyeing the streaks of semen liberally dotting the center of the bed. He's never come so much before. Of course, it's not like any orgasm he's had by himself could match tonight's experience.

"That's what you're worried about?" Ren's lanky arm slides around Tokiya, clasping him close.

Tokiya swallows, closes his eyes. If he shifts his hips even slightly, he can feel Ren inside him, stiff and unmoving, their bodies locked together. It feels like enough, at last, with the knot so full at his rim: that ought to be painful, but somehow it's not. And Ren's come is warm and heavy inside him. That's something he likes more than he knows he should. At least he can't get pregnant, he thinks; one small blessing for male omegas.

"Thank you," he mutters, letting his head tip so that his forehead rests on an outstretched arm.

Ren hesitates for just long enough that Tokiya lifts his head up again. At last, "You're welcome," he replies, his voice oddly formal. 

It gives Tokiya the courage he needs to go on. "If it had to be anyone," he says, eyes fixed determinedly on the far side of the room, "I'm glad it was you."

"Oh?" Ren sounds surprised and a little amused by that. "You wouldn't have preferred, say, Bukki or... Ikki, perhaps?"

Tokiya wants to snap at Ren. They're going to be stuck together like this -- literally, right now -- for many hours to come, though, so he restrains himself. "I wouldn't have turned them down," he says. "But I've never been interested in either of them this way."

Again, Ren goes quiet. "Not in them," he echoes, softer.

It would have come out anyway, he thinks. "No," Tokiya says. "Not that I planned for anything like this to happen. I would never--"

"Of course, of course." Ren presses a soothing kiss into the back of Tokiya's hair, gone limp and damp with the sweat of their exertions. "Nor would I ever accuse you of that sort of thing. You're not the kind." 

"Thank you," Tokiya mumbles.

He's grateful that, after that conversation, Ren turns the talk to innocuous topics like how he wishes he'd thought ahead to grab some water and bring it to the bedside table, and what did Tokiya think of that last cafe they visited during filming, and things of that sort. Another reality of heat that Tokiya had not anticipated is the fact that the knot locks them together, binds them for a good amount of time. He expects that there's some biological explanation: makes sure a man's seed stays within a woman, ensures pregnancy (before times when people could make their own choices about getting pregnant, of course). For male omegas, though, it serves only to bond omega and alpha, and Tokiya's fairly sure he's not going to get out of this without an increased need for Ren all the time.

Surely that wouldn't be the worst outcome in the world.

Ren's speaking absently of something else now -- the new song Nanami's writing for him, Tokiya thinks, having partly tuned out -- but while he does, two fingers trail idly up and down Tokiya's belly, slipping up to one pectoral and drifting in little circles around his nipple. Tokiya's brought back to earth by the heat of that hand and the wave of pleasure that follows in its wake, and his cock (which had never entirely gone soft after his last orgasm) rises to full stiffness again between one heartbeat and the next.

"Ah, there you are," Ren murmurs. Tokiya breathes in sharply. 

"Didn't go anywhere," he tries to protest. 

Ren's hand slides lower again, teasing down the line of Tokiya's abs, fingertip stroking into the wiry thatch of pubic hair, then tracing over Tokiya's cock. Said cock jumps eagerly, a new spurt of pre-come dribbling from the tip; Tokiya hisses, feeling a fresh wash of slipperiness trickling around Ren's cock where it's buried inside him. Ren feels it too, Tokiya thinks, if his sudden inhalation is anything to go by.

"I want to do this properly when this is all over," Ren says. His voice is a little breathy, a faint rasp to it, making Tokiya shiver. "Treat you right, not have to rush. Take our time."

His hand curls around Tokiya's cock. Tokiya moans, trying to thrust into that grasp and failing; Ren's still knotted firmly in him. He shifts just a little, though, and is rewarded by a low rough sound that seems to climb out of Ren's throat. The idea that Ren wants him in a setting other than this seems absurd, unreal -- and Tokiya wants it more than anything.

"Please," he begs. Ren's laugh curls into his ear; then teeth set in the shell of his ear and nip, and Tokiya's moan echoes off the walls.

"Another time." Ren's hips begin to move; his knot is beginning to recede, at last, and Tokiya hisses as it pops out of him with a wet squelching sound. Tokiya feels filthy, full of Ren's come, slathered with the scent of him. He's never been a fan of being dirty, but right now, he doesn't want to be any other way. At least for this night, he can't imagine not being covered in Ren's alpha scent. 

Ren's hand slides on Tokiya's cock; as the knot continues to shrink, Ren moves more easily in Tokiya, grinding deep into him and then sliding back. Tokiya shudders, arching back against Ren. "What," he pants. "I, your knot... I don't understand--"

"It's all right," Ren breathes into his ear. "Just want you to feel good for a minute. I won't knot you this time, but you need a break from that right now."

"Ren," Tokiya gasps. "Ren, ah, f-fuck..." His hips jerk, pushing himself forward into Ren's hand, then back on that deliciously hard cock. It _is_ good -- there's nothing but pleasure this time, especially the more Ren's able to move without the knot holding him in place -- and Tokiya lets his head drop to his outstretched arm, barely able to remember how to breathe as Ren nails him again and again. Between the hard cock gliding over his prostate with each thrust and the clever hand stroking him, it doesn't take long at all; Tokiya knows that his arousal is heightened during heat, but it still astonishes him that he comes in barely a minute or so, spilling over Ren's hand and giving a shuddering, helpless moan as it takes him.

Ren's mouth finds his shoulder, a humid open-mouthed kiss pressed there before he comes, too. His hips press hard into Tokiya's ass and he groans; panting, Tokiya reaches back to hold on to Ren's thigh. Even without the knot, he just wants to feel Ren coming in him, wants to feel the heat pulsing into him.

"You really like that, hm," Ren murmurs, and Tokiya lets go of a gasping breath as a little more spunk dribbles out of him.

* * *

The night goes much like that, and on into the following day they continue much in the same pattern: knotting, cooling down in between, napping when they're able to. Ren changes the sheets, helps Tokiya into the shower to briefly scrub down when he feels so filthy and covered in come that he can't stand it anymore, brings water and makes tea to help keep their strength up. Tokiya tries to respond in kind, but most of the time he's too worn out -- or too hungry for Ren's knot again -- to focus on much past the immediate moment.

He'd remembered something from his classes that heat generally lasts around ten to twelve hours for the average omega, but without a clock or watch or phone, he loses track of time pretty quickly. Ren had done his best to make it pleasurable for both of them at first; as the evening progresses into night and then morning, though, the fucking has become exhausting more than anything. He isn't in pain -- his body still provides more than enough slick to keep everything smooth -- but in spite of that he's beginning to feel sort of raw and dull.

And yet he still needs Ren. They've tried a few different positions to make things easier for both of them, coming back to Ren behind him most of the time; at some point during the morning, Tokiya actually briefly dozed off with Ren knotted in him, and was woken only by Ren's low, weary laughter and the sensation of Ren pulling back as his knot receded. He was too tired to care by that point, only wiping his face and mumbling about wanting a shower; more than that, though, he wanted it to be _done_.

Tokiya is greatly looking forward to never having a heat again.

And yet: it's been tolerable. By himself, he would have probably gone mad; he hadn't counted on how fully the alpha's knot would sate his desperate need. Even with that, another alpha might not have been nearly as caring and considerate as Ren has been, especially not a stranger dealing with Tokiya's first heat. 

(His first sexual encounters of any kind, really. Tokiya hadn't had the brain to think about the fact that Ren has now been his first kiss, his first handjob, the first inside him. As time passes and the heat begins to ebb, those thoughts creep more toward the forefront of his mind.)

He still has no idea what time it is when it finally ends. There's no moment where the feeling of being in heat simply stops; rather, Ren's knot suddenly becomes unpleasant inside him, as opposed to the earlier sensation that it was exactly what he needed, making him feel whole and complete and connected to Ren.

He squirms suddenly, and that's when it actually starts to hurt a little in a too-full kind of way. "No," he says without thinking. 

Half-dozing behind him, Ren snaps awake, presses a hand to Tokiya's hip. "What is it?"

"It -- I don't. I don't like it." Tokiya feels muzzy and incoherent, a bad combination right now. "It's too much."

Ren mutters something under his breath, brings his arm around Tokiya. "I know," he says. "I know. It's going to take a minute, here. I'm sorry--"

Tokiya can't help a whine. It all feels _wrong_ now: his skin prickles all over, Ren's touch almost alien to him even after the hours they've spent locked together. His natural instinct is to try and pull away, but he can't. "Let me -- just don't, don't touch me for a second," he pleads.

Ren's arm moves away, and while he can sense some confusion from the other man, Ren doesn't say anything else. Tokiya curls into himself, panting, Ren's hips the only point of contact now, and forces himself to breathe in and out in a steadier rhythm. Slowly, achingly slowly, the knot shrinks inside him. Ren works his hips back a little to try and help; at last, the knot slips past Tokiya's tortured rim and pops free of his body. A little torrent of slick and come follows in its wake, making Tokiya shudder unpleasantly.

"Better?" Ren asks. His voice is raw, as raw as Tokiya feels, but he doesn't touch Tokiya yet.

"Need to... need to clean up," Tokiya mutters.

"OK. I'll get the shower going."

Ren shifts up, staggers into the bathroom. Tokiya hears the toilet flush, hears the faucet going in the adjacent room. The hotel is Western in style, but it has a separate shower and tub: Tokiya can scrub off and then soak, something his poor abused hole is desperately going to need. He's not in pain, not as such, but he feels as if he's been used for far too long and then hung out to dry. He rolls to his back just as Ren returns, his own legs a little shaky, and reaches for Tokiya's hands.

"Come on, lazybones." Despite everything, Ren's somehow smiling, soft and easy, and Tokiya finds himself returning the smile as he uses Ren for leverage to get to his feet.

Once he's washed himself -- with Ren supervising to make sure he doesn't collapse in the shower stall -- he steps into the steaming tub and sinks down. Water so hot it feels as if it might slough his skin off envelops him; he groans in pleasure and settles back.

In the adjacent shower stall, Ren laughs, low and hoarse. "If I wasn't so exhausted, that sound would be enough to get me going again." He's scrubbing himself down briskly, soaping his chest and further down. Tokiya lets his eyes wander, watching Ren not-so-absently. 

Past the point of arousal as he is, he can appreciate Ren on a purely aesthetic level: long, toned legs, lean thighs, just enough ass to fill one's hands, a broad back. Every part of him is beautifully made, with what seems like not an ounce of fat on him. Tokiya's gaze idly traces the lovely carved line of one hip, the way it arrows down towards Ren's groin... 

"Surprised you haven't had enough of looking at me already," Ren says. Tokiya feels himself flush, though at least he can blame that on the heated water that's pinking his skin.

"This is different," Tokiya says.

"Fair enough." Ren turns his back to the spray and reaches for the shampoo, adding a generous amount to his palm and then working it into his hair. "At any rate, once we get some food in you, I think we'll both do well to have a nice long sleep."

"You need to eat, too." Tokiya sits up, only partly distracted by the sight of Ren working a lather into his hair with those long, narrow fingers. "You took care of me, but you need to make sure you take care of yourself as well."

Ren's expression changes for a bare instant; then, sweeping suds back from his forehead, he gives Tokiya a sweet smile and a quick wink. "Icchi, how kind of you to concern yourself with my well-being."

Tokiya feels his throat stop up for an instant. It's as if Ren has dropped a barrier back into place between them. "Don't do that," he says. "Don't shut me out. Not after..." He trails off, waves a hand in the direction of the bedroom (which, no doubt, stinks to high heaven of their exertions, of alpha musk and omega slick, of sex and sweat and semen). "Not after all of last night and today."

To his credit, Ren closes his eyes, his expression shifting from the charming mask to a smaller, more natural smile. "You're right." He inhales, then tips his head back to rinse the shampoo from his hair. "You're right, of course. And yes, I need to eat as well." He takes the conditioner next and begins to work a handful of it into his hair before he speaks again. "Alphas are lectured on making sure their omegas are cared for, that they eat and drink to keep up their strength during heat. We don't get told to take care of ourselves nearly as often." 

Ren's face is all but inscrutable now, but there's something there that Tokiya tries to interpret nonetheless. If he had to put his finger on it, he'd say Ren is lonely. It seems silly -- Ren is always surrounded by friends, fans, staff. Of course, that doesn't mean anything; being alone and being lonely are two entirely different states. Still, Tokiya wonders for the first time what their relationship will be like after this.

He pushes up to stand, his legs only slightly wobbly, and steps carefully out of the tub. "You took care of me," he says, stepping over to the shower stall and bringing himself into Ren's personal space; Ren watches him warily, as a wild animal who might bolt at any moment. "Let me take care of you in return."

Pushing his dripping hair back, Ren nods slowly. Tokiya leans up to kiss him, gentle and soft. Then he turns away, reaching for a towel, and heads back into the main room.

As expected, the funk of hours of heat-induced intercourse hits him like a physical blow. Wrinkling his nose, Tokiya wraps the towel around his midsection and goes to the air-conditioning unit, turning the fan up in hopes of improving circulation. Now that he's clean, he's feeling the twin pulls of hunger and sleep more urgently than before, and he pauses only long enough to tug the blackout curtains open -- revealing an overcast Osaka sky outside -- before going to the basket of snacks.

It's been rifled through a good bit, protein bars and sweets consumed hastily in between rounds of being knotted. Tokiya sorts through, decides none of it will work for a real meal, and starts the electric kettle instead. There's green tea as well as the special herbal stuff; he can brew up some of that while they order room service.

By the time he's located the room service menu, Ren has emerged from the bathroom. He didn't soak, Tokiya's guessing, because his hair is mostly dry and he's wrapped himself in one of the fluffy bathrobes provided by the hotel. "What are you up to?" he asks.

Tokiya pats the bed next to himself -- he'd also taken a moment to change the fitted sheet, though he hasn't done more to make the bed yet -- and offers Ren the menu. "Room service," he says. "Tell me what you want, and I'll call down there and place the order."

Ren tilts his head, but he sits down next to Tokiya, taking the menu and turning his attention to it. "Wanted real food, did you?"

"Something more than another protein bar." Tokiya gets up to fetch the tea, which he'd poured and left to steep while changing the bed, and then brings the cups over. Ren accepts his with a nod of gratitude; as Tokiya sits again, Ren sips, then raises an eyebrow.

"That's quite good."

Tokiya smiles at the compliment and sips at his own tea.

* * *

They barely manage to make it through their meals, both of them nodding over their trays, manners set to the side in favor of getting food into their bellies. Tokiya drops his chopsticks at one point and realizes he's nearly completely fallen asleep sitting up. Groaning, he finishes the last of his rice and then stands to shift the tray to the bureau.

"Ren," he says.

Ren sits up with an inelegant snort. Tokiya can't help a little smile as he reaches for Ren's tray. "Here, give me that."

"I'm not done," Ren protests.

"Your hair's in the soup," Tokiya tells him. Ren reaches for the trailing tips of his hair with wide eyes; laughing, Tokiya tugs the tray from his grasp and stacks it on top of the other one.

"Sleep," he says. He'd spread out the duvet that had been neatly folded and set aside earlier; now he folds it back invitingly. Ren doesn't even bother to get up; he just tugs the sash of the robe open, lets it drag off of him as he crawls up along the bed to the pillows. Tokiya can't help but watch as Ren is briefly revealed before disappearing again under the duvet.

Tugging off his own towel, he drops it on the floor and then climbs into bed after Ren.

* * *

He doesn't know what wakes him, but when he lifts his head and blinks bleary eyes, he sees that the sky beyond the windows is dark. He's shifted in his sleep; he has a vague memory of falling asleep on his back, on the far side of the bed from Ren, but now he's on his side and curled up in Ren's arms. One of Ren's hands slowly strokes his hair; Tokiya's eyes briefly drift shut again at the warm sensation.

"Go back to sleep," Ren murmurs. "It's all right. Don't need to wake up for a while yet."

"What time is it?" Tokiya asks.

"Late. Or early. Pick your poison." Ren presses a soft kiss to Tokiya's forehead. "Did you need anything?"

Tokiya shakes his head. He thinks it should be strange that he's so comfortable in Ren's arms, their legs tangled under the duvet. It shouldn't feel so normal to exchange easy kisses with Ren and breathe in the skin-warm scent of him. But it does. All in the span of a few hours, their relationship has changed completely.

Thinking of how he kissed Ren in the shower, when there was no instinctive urge driving him to do so, he swallows briefly. Then he tips his head so that he can kiss Ren's mouth again.

"I suppose things are going to be different for us from now on," he says.

"Well." Ren's voice is quiet. "They don't have to be."

Tokiya blinks at Ren. The lights are off now, but he can make out the shape of Ren's face in the dark, and he brings a hand up to curve at Ren's cheek. "You'd rather go back to how we were before?" he asks.

Ren is quiet for a moment. Then he makes a soft sound, and his hand covers Tokiya's. "I don't know." The words are low, raw.

"Before this," Tokiya says, "I never wanted to have a heat. I hated the thought of it. Being that intimate with someone for such a long time, maybe even bonding with them -- what if it was someone I didn't even like very well? And it was just easier to suppress, to not have to think about it."

"But now?" Ren prompts, his voice still quiet. 

Tokiya's thumb strokes along the strong line of Ren's cheekbone. "If it had to be anyone... I stand by what I said before. I'm glad it was you."

"That's... not entirely reassuring, you understand." 

He can't tell if Ren's eyes are open, if Ren can see him or not. He tries for a little bit of a smile anyway. "I know. But, let's face it, I probably wasn't going to make a choice until I was forced to. And that you're the one who was here with me, that sort of feels... a little bit like it was meant to be."

Ren goes even more still. "I didn't know you believed in things like fate, Icchi."

"I don't," Tokiya says. "But you... this..." The words are stuck in his throat now, all of them seeming to jam into it at once, and he has to pause to try and sort them out. "This feels right," he says at last. "This felt right, having you here to help me through this. And whether it was fate or just coincidence, either way... I'm glad of the outcome. I _want_ things to change with us."

Ren blinks; the light is dim, but Tokiya's eyes have adjusted enough to at least catch that motion. "I didn't think you'd want to have a heat again," he says. "Especially now that you've experienced it and seen how strenuous it is."

"That's true enough," and Tokiya's laugh now is dry, barely any humor in it at all. "But even if I suppress the next heat, and the one after that... I like this." His heart hammers in his chest as he goes on. "Being with you. I don't want this part to end."

There's a moment where Tokiya becomes suddenly, terribly afraid that Ren is going to push him away. Ren's at once an open book and a complete mystery, and Tokiya realizes all at once that he has no idea how Ren feels about romantic relationships. He has committed himself to STARISH completely, but--but that's what this conversation is for, isn't it--

Then Ren nods, his arms coming around Tokiya once more, and Tokiya finds his face pressed into Ren's neck. He sucks in a sharp breath, taking in Ren's rich clean scent, lets his own arms wind around Ren's back. 

"OK," Ren says into Tokiya's hair. "OK. Let's not let it end, then."

Tokiya nods against the soft skin of Ren's throat. "OK," he agrees, and when Ren rolls them over and presses him down into the mattress, he wraps eagerly around Ren, wanton and willing.

* * *

He calls the pharmacy on the train back to Tokyo and makes sure his prescription has been renewed, all the while sharing a private smile with Ren across from him. Next time he has a heat, it'll be his choice -- and he'll already have his alpha lined up for it.


End file.
